


Touched by an Angel

by vgersix



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Bottom Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Has A Vulva (Good Omens), First Time, Gentle Dom Aziraphale (Good Omens), HANDS? GAY, M/M, Out of Eden, Top Aziraphale (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:49:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28597986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vgersix/pseuds/vgersix
Summary: Crowley sets out to seduce the angel who until very recently served as Guardian of the Eastern Gate, and naturally things wind up backfiring on the demon in a spectacular way. But, Crowley's not in any position to complain... ;B
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 29
Kudos: 212
Collections: Top Aziraphale Recs





	Touched by an Angel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gingerhaole](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingerhaole/gifts).



> Gingerhaole made me do it, lol. As always, her art just inspires me to immediately write fic.
> 
> [NOTE: I'm a dumb-dumb and forgot Crowley should still be going by Crawly at this point... OH WELL. Whups.]

_Oh yeah_ , Crowley thought, strutting out of the forest. Today was the day. He was gonna corrupt that angel, once and for all. He peered through the trees, squinting against the bright morning light as his eyes scanned the rolling hills ahead. There he was, standing under a tree and gazing thoughtfully into the valley below. 

Crowley wandered casually out from the thicket, hands tucked into his billowing sleeves as he sidled up alongside Aziraphale. “Ugh,” he said, shrugging skywards. “Bit much, isn’t it?”

“Sorry?” Aziraphale asked, his eyes locked on the herd of sheep down in the valley. “What is?”

“Star,” Crowley sniffed. “You know.” He shrugged. “Big bright thing up there. Could stand to have it back off a little. Or maybe some clouds to block it out.”

“It’s called the Sun.” Aziraphale finally turned look at Crowley, looking disgustingly pleased with himself. “Not a star.”

The demon made a dismissive noise, turning his eyes on the sheep instead. “Is too a star. I ought to know.”

“Why?” Aziraphale asked, frowning at Crowley. 

“Never mind that,” Crowley snapped. “Look!” He pointed toward an outcropping of rocks near the cluster of sheep, where two sets of human legs were just visible, sticking out from one side of a boulder and moving rhythmically against each other. “They’re doing it again!”

The angel gasped, reaching up to slap Crowley’s hand. “Don’t watch them!” He said. “And don’t point. It’s rude.”

“It’s not like they can see us,” Crowley shook his head, going up on tip toe for a better look.

“Crowley,” Aziraphale said, tugging on the demon’s sleeve. “Let them be. They’re just doing what they were told.”

“Oh, yeah?” Crowley smirked, his mouth curling into a bemused grin. “If they gave orders like that in Heaven, maybe I’d still be sporting white.”

“I don’t see anyone stopping you,” Aziraphale rolled his eyes, turning his back on the scene below to lean against the trunk of the tree. He yawned, stretching his arms and wings out behind him and sliding down to rest against the soft grass. “You’ve got the whole forest to yourself. Have fun.”

Crowley settled onto the ground next to the angel, who had already turned his attention to a line of ants marching toward the end of a blade of grass. “Well, that doesn’t seem fair,” he said. “Me having to figure it out all on my own when they got handed a partner, easy as you like.” 

“They _have_ to do it to reproduce, Crowley,” the angel sighed. “It’s how they make more.”

Crowley wasn’t sure what they were meant to be making more of, but it didn’t seem important at the moment, so he breezed past that point. He slumped over onto one side to roll in the grass. “You know, angel,” he said. “If you were really feeling kind, and thoughtful, and, uh…” Crowley frowned up at Aziraphale, looking for just the right words. “Gracious, and all… Maybe _you’d_ help me.”

Aziraphale blinked. “Sorry?”

“I mean…” Crowley arched his back against the ground, fully aware of the way it made his belly rise up, his spine twisting sinuously beneath him and making his robes pool on the grass. “A holy angel has a responsibility to keep me from doing anything really abhorrent like…” He reached up to curl one hand in his hair, the ringlets dancing between long, delicate fingers. “Like…” 

“Like romancing one of them?”

Crowley choked, collapsing to the ground. “What?” He snapped. “Angel, I wouldn’t—” He winced. “I mean, yes. Obviously. That’s a thing… an evil… truly irredeemable demon would do.”

Aziraphale looked unimpressed. 

“Don’t you want to, angel?” Crowley hissed, letting his serpentine tongue flicker out over wetted lips and trying for his most tempting tone of voice. “You’re not the leasst bit curious _sss_?”

“Oh,” Aziraphale shrugged. “I’ve done it, plenty.”

Crowley forgot to breathe, just then. “You what?” He choked.

“It’s fine,” Aziraphale reached up to tap his chin thoughtfully. “Though, I agree. It does seem like it’d be a bit more enjoyable with a partner. There’s this thing they do—” He looked down at Crowley, his cheeks turning a little pink. “Ah, I don’t know how one would manage it on one’s own.” He smiled, winking at Crowley. “I suppose I could show you.”

The next thing Crowley knew, the angel’s hands were smoothing over Crowley’s thighs, pushing his robes up past his hips, and pressing his knees apart. 

“Is that alright, dear?” Aziraphale asked, settling on his knees in front of the demon and watching his face closely. “You like that?”

“Y-yeah,” Crowley muttered. “That’s...” Aziraphale’s soft, warm fingers were sliding up, closer to the place between Crowley’s legs, tentative touches whispering over the sensitive flesh there. “Oh god, angel!”

“Oh, really?” Aziraphale asked, his fingers moving expertly over Crowley’s body until they landed easily on a place that made Crowley’s spine involuntarily twist again, thrashing against the grass. He could feel a strange wetness there, slicking against the angel’s fingers as he began massaging Crowley gently. 

“Fuck, angel!” Crowley hissed. “Satan!” His hands come up to clutch his cheeks, his eyes pressing closed.

The angel hummed. “Too bad.”

“ _Ngk_ ,” Crowley’s wings began inching their way in, coming up between himself and the angel, hiding his face in the feathers. “Angel, that’s— I can’t—”

Aziraphale used one hand to carefully press Crowley open, stroking the swollen flesh with Crowley’s own slick. The other hand stayed on that sweet little place further up, massaging it with steadily increasing pressure and making Crowley’s breath hitch.

“Oh, fuck, angel,” Crowley’s muscles tightened, his thighs burning. “What are you—?”

“Shhh,” Aziraphale soothed, not letting up. “It’s alright. Does that feel good?”

“Yess _sssss_ —” Crowley convulsed, his spine feeling like it might fold in half as he came apart in the angel’s arms. 

A few minutes later, Crowley rolled over with a sigh. “So,” he said, blushing. “What was that thing you said they couldn’t manage on their own?”

“Oh,” Aziraphale said, smoothing a hand over Crowley’s rumpled robes. “They do the same sort of thing, but instead of using their hands they, erm, use their tongues.”

Crowley curled in on himself, his face burning hot. “Oh,” he said. “That does sound… creative.”

“Perhaps we can try it next time,” Aziraphale said, plucking a stray blade of grass from Crowley’s hair. 

“Yeh,” Crowley mumbled, burying his face in Aziraphale’s chest as the blush spread over his cheeks. “Kay.”

A successful venture, then. He’d be sure to send a report later about how he’d seduced and corrupted the angel, doing his part to spread evil and mischief over the surface of the World. Mhmm. Absolutely. _Well done, Crowley. You tempter, you._

He slumped against the angel, and fell asleep.


End file.
